Turians like tequila ,too
by Weretiger Marduk
Summary: Gabrielle Shepard has saved the galaxy, but there's still work to do. And the newly appointed Spectre, Garrus Vakarian, is right by her side. What happens when you mix a human and a Turian with a bottle of Petron?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Tequila sunset?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

"Garrus Vakarian- step forward. It is the decision of the council that you be granted all of the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fires of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file. Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will.

Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.

Congratulations. This meeting of the council is adjourned."

Gabrielle 'Gaby' Shepard waited on the walkway as Garrus stepped down the stairs from his audience with the council. Her pleased smile reflected exactly what Garrus felt: pride and satisfaction.

Gabrielle was the first to shake the newly appointed spectre's hand. "Congratulations, Garrus. You've earned it." Garrus gave a smile of his own; a rare occurrence. "Thank you Commander. That means a lot coming from you." Side-by-side the two spectre's made their way out of the Citadel Tower. As they entered the elevator into the financial district, Gaby's eyes brightened.

"Hey Garrus, let's celebrate with a drink." Garrus considered for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good. Who's turn is it?" She chuckled. "Mine, of course. What kind of an offer would it be if you had to pay for your own celebration?" Garrus shrugged. "It happened when I ranked up in C-Sec a couple of times." Gaby shook her head firmly. "That was then; this is now. And now I'm buying."

They made their way into the bar in the embassies. The two of them had began drinking together when Shepard found Garrus hoarding a bottle of tequila during one of the few days of leave that Shepard had allowed her crew. Professing a profound love of the drink, Gaby had produced the exact same brand. The two of them had been sharing bottles at every port they'd stopped in since then.

Shepard waved at the bartender. "Hey Sam." The bartender nodded his head in the duo's direction. "Congrats on the new position, Garrus. I assume we're here to celebrate?" The turian nodded as Gaby swiped a card through the reader on the bar.

The biggest joke between the two was that the only card they used was one Gabrielle had set up to sell excess supplies through. She'd made a small fortune selling anything the shore party came across: small arms, armor, biotic amps, omni-tools, medi-gel. Anything they didn't need on the ship was sold whenever they touched down on a planet.

The transaction was approved and Gaby paid for two bottles. The bartender handed them two glasses and they found a table in the corner. Having bought, Gaby poured the first set of glasses. She raised her glass and motioned towards him with it. "A toast. To Garrus Vakarian. The newest, most promising Spectre I know and probably my best friend I've had in a long time." They gently knocked the glasses together and downed the contents. Garrus poured next, raising his glass to her. "To commander Shepard, one of the finest Spectres I've ever served with, and an amazing woman."

As the second shot disappeared, they smiled and relaxed, pouring healthy amounts of the rather expensive alcohol into their glasses. "So Shepard, what's the next order of business?" She took a drink and sighed.

"Not sure. All of our leads have run dry so far." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "That's what this shore leave is for. God willing, the universe will provide us an answer."

Garrus took a drink thoughtfully. "We could try going back to Ilos. Maybe we can salvage something from Virgil's memory banks." She shook her head. "Already thought of that. The council has forbidden anyone to go to Ilos. They're afraid that slavers or raiders will find the Conduit and use it to assault the Citadel. They're hoping no one in the Terminus systems will have the technical know-how to open the Conduit on their own."

Garrus nodded. "Makes sense. If they don't acknowledge the importance of the planet, then it isn't worth investigating. Everyone knows that it had been picked clean by scavengers during the Rachni Wars."

They continued bouncing different ideas between each other for the rest of the evening; eventually giving up and shifting topics. They finished the first bottle and were halfway through the second before they realized that they were the only ones left in the bar except for a very tired-looking bartender. Garrus lurched to his feet, bowing clumsily and offering his arm to his equally inebriated companion.

"Shepard, I believe we are both too drunk to attempt to get back to the ship." Gaby nodded, not trusting herself to form a full sentence at the moment. "Further, I know of a hotel that's relatively close to here that has rooms on the first floor."

Shepard risked speech. "Sounds like a plan." She was quite pleased that she hadn't slurred a single word. Together they made their way to Garrus' hotel, telling dirty jokes that they'd heard about every species in the known galaxy and laughing louder after each joke. They staggered up to the counter, supporting each other. Garrus slapped his hand on the counter, causing the already alarmed looking salarian behind the counter to jump.

"Good sir we-" Garrus was interrupted by a fit of giggles spilling out of Gaby. He chuckled before starting again. "Good sir, we require a room, preferably one that doesn't require upward travel to reach." The salarian nodded nervously, punching buttons on an omni-tool and reaching under the counter for a cardkey. "Certainly sir, room 12 is open, though I am sorry to say there's only one bed." Garrus waved it off. "We'll manage somehow." As if on cue, Shepard dissolved into another fit of giggles. She stifled the laughter after a couple of seconds and looked at the two aliens. "Sorry, bad thought." If turians could be said to blush, Garrus did so.

Accepting the offered cardkey, the pair made their way to the room. After a couple of rough minutes, they managed to get the door open between the two of them. They spilled into the room, collapsing onto the bed. The two looked at each other for a minute before they both burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" "Sure did. I thought he was gonna faint!" They lay next to each other on the bed, looking at each other for several long minutes.

Without thinking, or really knowing she was doing it, Gabrielle leaned over and kissed Garrus quickly on the nose. He looked stunned for a moment, then smiled shyly and mirrored the action. _I hope I remember this in the morning_, was the last thought before they fell into each others' arms and pulled the blankets over their heads.

**To the readers: Yup, I'm jumping on the bandwagon, Garrus would have made a totally cool love interest in the game. This was originally designed as a one shot, but if I get enough reviews I might turn it into a full-fledged story. R&R and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

In the back of her mind a tiny voice decided that it had had enough of being ignored. It became less tiny for a full sentence, then went back into it's little corner of Shepard's brain. _You're in bed with GARRUS!! After having wet and wild drunken tequila sex with him!!_ Shepard opened her eyes and lifted her head off of the pillow to confirm this little voice's concern, ascertained that she was indeed in bed, cuddling comfortably with the aforementioned person, then laid her head back on the pillow.

"Mmmm… You awake?" Garrus nodded. "Yes. Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

"What now?"

She smiled. "Now, I kiss you again," -she did this promptly- "and ask you where you want to go for breakfast." She winked at him as he opened his eyes. "I figure everything else will fall into place as we go along."

Stealing her line from the night before, Garrus grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

They dressed casually, occasionally trying to foul the others attempt. The walked into the office arm in arm, paying off the same salarian before they made their way to the residential district.

They stopped at a small restaurant and ordered food; ignoring the looks the pair received standing so close together and laughing at nothing in particular. They walked while they ate, touring the Citadel and heading in the general direction of the Normandy's berth. "So tell me, Garrus, how would you feel about teaming up? A spectre duo hunting for a way to stop the impending doom of all ."

Garrus smiled for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "I think it would be the same as everything up to know, just more official. I like it. But first we have to find something to point us in the right direction."

Shepard wagged her finger. "The universe provides, remember? I've had an epiphany."

"Oh?"

Shepard nodded. "Barla Von. The Reapers are the biggest thing since sliced bread. Somewhere there must be information on them. Someone, somewhere, must have been willing to sell that information. And if someone's sold it, you can bet the Shadow Broker bought it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Information Broker

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

To the readers: Sorry it took so long for the update; been busy. Anywho, here's the next chapter.

Barla Von's greeting was nothing short of courteous . "Greetings, Spectres. How may I render assistance?"

Shepard was no less courteous. "Good afternoon, Barla Von. We have great need of your services." A chuckle escaped through Von's respiratory mask at this statement. "You certainly do. I was waiting for you to arrive."

He reached beneath his counter, taking hold of a large metal cylinder and placing it in front of the two. "This came directly from the Shadow Broker to you. I have not read it, though the temptation has been great. My instructions were to hold it until you came to my establishment, whereupon I was to present it directly to you. It is out of my hands."

He sighed almost regretfully as they took the tube and departed.

They borrowed Captain Anderson's new office for the purpose of opening the tube. They sat in chairs on both sides of the desk, examining the tube. It was perfectly smooth , with no buttons, scanners or seams on it. "How do we open it?" Garrus' question gave voice for her own thoughts.

Shepard picked up the tube with both hands, one on each end. With a grunt, she twisted. She yelped and dropped the tube when she felt two pinpricks; one in each palm.

There was a whir of machinery from inside the tube, and then the holographic interface on captain Anderson's desk activated.

Instead of the standard VI interface, however, there was a cloaked figure, whose face was hidden in a deep hood.

"Greetings, Commander Shepard. Mr. Vakarian, congratulations on your new appointment. Your progress will be watched. But back to the subject. Commander Shepard, you provided aid to the organization in the past, parting with information that you did not have to divulge. In return, information you seek shall be divulged.

Recently, the Rachni Queen you freed on Virmire has been sending probes to other planets, containing some kind of larvae that is unresponsive to any stimuli, and encased in a cocoon of sorts that renders it impervious to anything short of a sizeable nuclear device.

These creatures are apparently seeking you. Several members of the recovery teams have had brief flashes of what must undeniably be called 'you' in their minds. People that you have never met can describe your features with perfect accuracy, describe your mannerisms, gait, and most importantly, have been caught on numerous attempts to smuggle the larvae onto starships headed for your location; whatever it may happen to be."

"Also of note is that the geth did not all retreat beyond the Perseus Veil as believed. They appear to be hunting these probes relentlessly, and the port authorities on Virmire have recorded numerous incursions of the geth on the roadways. I leave this information in your obviously capable hands. Good day."

"The Queen, huh?" Garrus shrugged. "Why not? Why wouldn't the Rachni Queen be trying to reach you. Today has definitely been interesting."

Gaby patted his shoulder affectionately. "Yes, it has. Shall we go see what she wants?" She smiled playfully. "After shore leave, of course. There'd be a mutiny if I called leave short. I doubt a day will make much difference."

They thanked Anderson as they walked out. The pair walked to the ship, enjoying the company. They boarded the ship, giving Joker a nod. "We can leave tomorrow morning. We'll call the council once we're well on the way to Noveria so they can't just tell us to stay." Garrus cocked his head to the side. "What'll we tell them?" Shepard grinned. "The truth. A contact established during the Noveria mission is attempting to reach me. The fact that it's the Rachni will only come up if they ask."

Garrus grinned; an approximation of the human smile that most humans found quite intimidating. "Sounds good. Let's hope they don't ask."

They stopped outside the door to Shepard's cabin. She kissed the turian quickly before opening her door. "Get some sleep, Garrus. I get the feeling things are going to be interesting soon." As she turned to go in, Garrus spoke. "Shepard?" He looked almost embarrassed. "Need a bed warmer?" Shepard smiled tenderly. He was so cute when he looked like that. "I didn't think you'd ask."

**For all those expecting it, I don't do sex scenes. If you want one, I'll have to call in my expert in the field to write one. R&R, please, I need input.**


End file.
